User talk:Flamephoenix/Archives1
Okay, whatever. Move it. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 15:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well The logo is similar, where it's placed anyway, the drop down menus, the small article space, and the sidebar being at the top, and the other bar being on the right side. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Luckily Zera deleted that post. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, he makes it sound like it's all our fault. I never liked him anyway. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmmm--BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 17:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Done and dusted! Done and dusted. --BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 16:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I said that before you joined. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 10:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously... ﻿If I may be so blunt, get a life. I'm an adult home on maternity leave because of my high blood pressure. I forgot about the stupid postings from what, January? Bloody hell who cares?! And to assume is to believe incorrectly. Don't use a big word when a diminutive one will suffice. That tirade you left on Chibi's pages accomplishes nothing. She doesn't care and right now is not the greatest time to piss her off. --Zerachielle 17:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Do I really need to explain the various figures of speech used in the English language? The quote was meant to be used as an image. You've done literary analysis, right? Do you think leaving an essay on Chibi's page mean that she will read the entire thing? If people are incapable of saying what they need to say in a concise manner, why bother with them? If you can't stand my level of language, what are you doing on the internet? "Piss off" is just as offensive as "bloody hell" but I don't see you ranting at Chibi? --Zerachielle 03:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) This wiki follows the American version, while mentioning differences from the Rai version. The American contiuaty is followed, PERIOD. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) That message was written a while ago. and in case you havent noticed, the other admins and i are on the fanon site most of the time now. another thing. never use the term 4kids version again. it's clear that they lost rights so there is absolutely no need to use the term anymore. and from my point of view, the American version is a lot better. dont listen to Zerachielle. she's been critisizing this site from day one of her membership. further more, how do u expect to convert 445 pages to the Rai version. and the movies contained both American and Rai peices. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Would it have been so difficult so say "Hey Chibi, I have some issues with your edits because they don't conform to the wikis standards"? Was that beyond your ability? The woman is nice when you approach her in a concise manner. --Zerachielle 21:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Word Usage From what I can tell from having to fill out government forms (which I've been doing for quite some time) Caucasian is still used along with white (Which assumes you're not First Nation or Hispanic). I'm not even touching SkyGuy's blatant missuse of grammar and spelling on this page. I'm just saying that some big words are still utilized. ﻿La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 00:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It's used in Canada, The US and other countries as well as White. You know what? Being overly PC irks my nerves. So does being able to only check one box when I identify my ethnic background.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 01:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Other planets? Now I'm confused. Would you care to elaborate? Some people refer to Musa as someone with Asian features and that's been widely accepted in fannon. I feel you're being way too narrow on how everything should be said. The majority of people know that caucasian and white mean the same thing. White isn't exactly an ethnicity. Saying Brandon looks to be of Anglo Saxon origin or Sky could be from Sweden would be defining a nationality or claiming an ethnic background. The same with saying that Aisha/Layla is an African American girl. You could reasonably state that she has African features, but since she's from Andros in the Magica Dimension she can't be African or American. I could continue on saying that Flora seems to be Hispanic. But that's just silly and I'm tired. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 02:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok finally getting back to you on this. I believe you misunderstood what I said. I meant that in fanfiction-verse it appears universally accepted for authors to describe Musa, Flora and Aisha's (Layla) looks in general (AKA Earth like) terms such as Hispanic (used on government documents) Asian and African American (This one is just silly though since the show is from Italy- however Gardenia is located in Southern California.) Of course these terms are typically used when describing one of the girls in an AU fic and not in the standard magical universe. Finally being PC is very annoying but some people do get offended easily so sometimes it's just best to annoy yourself now and save yourself the head ache you'll get later.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 01:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) She is wrong. This site started with the american version and that's how it will continue. furthermore, season 4, and the movies, will be released in america in just a few more short months. with season 4, you can relax about it for now, because as far as i'm aware, Nick won't change much except the voice actors. and the movies will only get an english title. this is what i'm aware of so far. if you want to check for yourself, check out the last several entries, or all the entries this year, in the news section in winx-fairies.blogspot.com. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) We are just gonna sit back, and wait patiently. In the meantime, change the titles back to the american version. All of them. No more, repeat, no more of those stupid confusing numbers. If you don't within the next week, I will. And don't bother changing them back because I will just do it again. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you blame me? Merlins Beard, I'm American for heveans sakes! Anyway, i just asked Roxy13 to get involved on this site again. Expect major changes if she says "yes". SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yikes Okay I wanted to reply in your talk page but someone deleted everything and for some reason I can't edit it. Most people who could find my penname on Fanfiction would also see my deviant art link which has pictures of myself in the province I live in. I'm 29 almost 30 and really I haven't put anything out on the internet that anyone including my ex husband wouldn't know already. You're not telling me anything I don't already know. She has told me that she will be cleaning up a bit this afternoon. i advise you not to get in the way. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok well I appreciate the concern. All most people know about me is my Spanish is passable, my French is deplorable, I write and I'm a mom. The rest is pretty closed mouthed unless you check out the two sites, but even then you don't get much from me. I understand being concerned though. I don't let my older daughter on the computer except to play a few games.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 15:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) , , or template. And I didn't do it. A Community Central person must've come through. }} Well, whenever you have time. The other admins are busy too. Besides, admins shouldn't be the ones making all the edits. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I already know. and it's just for the time being, so don't get used to it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't count your chickens before they hatch, of push your luck for that matter. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad we could come to some kind of agreement. I've heard learning English is harder than any other language. ANd I completely agree with you about how most Wiki's are about the original show or at least cite parts of the original. 4Kids adapted Winx Club they didn't dub it. I'm glad that you think we should try to improve the site. If anyone wants I can try to do some minor editing I don't go back to work til May.La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 00:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Look, things have gotten frustrating, and my temper is not to be tried. the reason i keep saying not to use it, is because other countries don't use the term, just because they use the version. and since 4kids lost the rights, and no longer exists, it is really redundant to keep using the term. redundant i tell you! SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay Good idea. Go ahead, just don't plagiarize, and it'll be fine. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Help with French Hey I'll be moving to Canada soon and my French isn't up to par. I don't really need it for the province I'm moving to but it would be helpful to know some of it for work purposes. So I was wondering if you could help me out. Don't worry I don't even move til June and I have to get my marriage visa unless a health care agency wants to give me a work Visa. I've managed a few phrases and can almost guess what's being said sometimes, but I do need some helpLa vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 13:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... I guess because none of us knew that much about them. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 17:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you did to my talk page. don't edit it unless yoou are going to leave me a message. (Don't reply to this message) SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Name oopsie Sorry about the name mix up. If it makes you feel better I mix up people's names all the time. I spent two months calling my friend's husband the wrong name and I get my kids mixed up too. La vie es belle. Et elle commence demaine 11:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You have made my job so much easier. Thank you! (Hugs)--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorrel and Winxfan made them. You get them by editing. As you edit, you get more of them and get more points too. there are certain conditions for getting them, but they explain by placing the mouse arrow over it for a few seconds. there are 3 colors: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Bronze is worth 10 points, Silver is 50, and gold is 100. The more points you earn the highter your ranking gets. I myself am ranked #3. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I've done Asking :D! Hi, can you help me about talk box? I asked my friends but they don't want to show me how :(. Could you plz!!! RoseThorn Gracias No need :) Btw heres the first episode of Pop pixie in french http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZaMnCui7-A I think this uploader has a couple more, but again I am not sure :). Hope its good :D! I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm back. I can't say I'm not enjoying it though. :)BloomPurple11~Fire Arrow! 20:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reversing those edits. I would've done so myself last night, but it was really late, and I had school today, so asked Sorrel to do it, but thanks anyway. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I wasn't the one making the page. but if you want to remove a few pics, go right ahead. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't do that. We have no proof that they were actually taken from the site. The person who uploaded them could've easily gotten them from someplace else. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I find it cool here! BTW, have u checked out the Forum:Featured User yet? I am going to my guitar classes. So bye! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes. No official Winx rep has come forward and said, "Yes, this is the transformation." Molly Quinn does not count as official rep. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 23:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Those things aren't even in English, so I doubt anyone's gonna look at them at all. Besides, blogs like that are not against the rules. Last May, I myself wrote a blog that wasn't even about winx club. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Understood, but with what I have planned for my future, I may have to learn more than half of the languages on this planet. But do you understand that blogs like that are not illegal? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That's not illegal either. Do you know what some wikis do when they have a page made mostly from Wikipedia info? They insert a template that identifies it as Wikipedia info. I've noticed such templates on other wikis I've visited in the last year, and they have quite an effect. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, it's not illegal. The standards of a wiki are not counted by how we make the pages, it's by how well and accurate we give the information. As for Z, she's gone for good so don't worry about her. And the template, we have one, it's called: Template:Wikipedia. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Watch what you're doing. Template like that go at the top of the page, not the bottom. Don't worry about it. Stuff like that is an admins job. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hello flamepheonix Princessfairyflora 14:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) princessfairyflora thank you so much Flamephoenix oh and really great job with the edits Thanks for telling the admins this. the user has already been banned, not by me, one of the others beat me to it since I just got on. i don't know how long he has been banned, but we can't have this again. It's RocknRollgirl all over again. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) No, not for a while. And thanks!--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) A really rude vandalizing user that we had some trouble with a while back. she was blocked several times but manged to get around her blocks by changing her username, usually she changed it to something to insult us with. she hasn't done anything for quite a while, so she may be gone for good, or Sorrel managed to convince the heads of the wikis to ban her computer from the wikis. trust me, this user was no friend of ours, and she was impossible to negotiate with. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) The outfit pages are for explaining the different outfits worn by the winx throughout the animated and comic series. The galleries are for pics of the respective characters (no fanon though). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC)